endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Team
The '''Yellow Team '''was a color used in all 6 seasons of Endurance. It was one of three colors that has never won, the others being Orange and Purple. Endurance Jon and Sabrina were the first Yellow Team on Endurance, and the first team overall in Endurance History. They were the Blue Team's main rivals, though they seemed to be in an alliance, along with Red. However, they were making it far because of Sabrina's manipulation, only to be exposed by the Orange Team and Lana. Their main allies were the Red Team, and had plans to make it to the end. However, after losing Leap of Fate, they had to go to the Temple of Fate, where Red was eliminated. Ultimately, Yellow became runners up on Endurance. Endurance 2 Because they failed to catch a ball in Wash Out, Shep and Calley became the Yellow Team. They were in an alliance with Green and Brown; however, they were carried because they never won a mission. However, they were close to winning in Tower of Power and Rollerball (they were the only other team besides Green or Brown to have one ball in). This caught up to them in Cherry Picker, where if they didn't win, they could get sent to Temple. Despite coming really close to winning, they were narrowly defeated by Purple, who sent them to Temple, and were eliminated. Endurance 3: Hawaii Monroe caught the #13 ball, and didn't have a partner until Bryanah was bumped by Lindi, forcing her to be partners with him, much to the dismay of both of them. At first, they didn't like each other, and other teams constantly picked on them as the "weakest team" and targeted them for elimination. In Bagging on You, they ended up winning the first Temple Mission, despite receiving the Samadhi, much to the shock of their fellow contestants. They also won in Out on a Limb, temporairily breaking up the PROG alliance. However, they were the victims of many schemes to get them eliminated, from getting sent to Temple twice, having their pieces taking away, to receiving the Samadhi three times. In Final Elimination, they had the opportunity to make Endurance History by surviving three trips to Temple. However, they were eliminated. E3's Yellow Team became one of the most admired Endurance Teams in history, because they overcame the targeting of their enemies to make it where they are. This also was the last time they made it to the final four or higher. Endurance: Tehachapi Chris and Callie became the second team on Endurance: Tehachapi. They were a strong team; however, they were the 2nd team eliminated. Endurance: High Sierras Lilly and Aric became the Yellow Team on E5. They appeared to be a strong team; however, they never won a mission. They were sent to Temple, along with Gray, and successfully eliminated them. Afterward, they became the "new Gray", and subsequentially targeting them, leading them to be the 2nd team eliminated. Endurance: Fiji Because thery were the last two people not chosen, Kyle and Briana became E6's Yellow Team. But because Briana didn't want him as a partner, and strongly objected to it when discussing partners, they were very targeted by the rest of the group. Trivia *Lowest average ranking team that appeared in all 6 seasons: 4.667 *Lowest appearances in the final four or higher by a color which appeared in all 6 seasons: 2 (tied with Orange) *In Endurance and Endurance: Fiji, Yellow's starting piece was Perserverance. Category:Endurance Teams